The General's Daughter
by AuRenzo
Summary: AU Squinoa, Seiftis – A certain rebellious teenager once again tries to defy her father. So agents Trepe and Almasy are on a goose chase to return a one Miss Rinoa Heartilly back to the General.


Hello fellow authors and reader of I am proud to announce my very first humor fic that includes both Seifer x Quistis and Squall x Rinoa pairings! This idea was based loosely from the move, "Chasing Liberty". But the plot is totally different to the movie. Once again, I present you, The General's Daughter. (BTW, it's an Alternate Universe fic)

Final Fantasy 8 and "Chasing Liberty" are property of their makers. I do not own them. They do.

**Summary:** AU Squinoa, Seiftis – A certain rebellious teenager once again tries to defy her 'father'. So agents Trepe and Almasy are on a goose chase to return a one Miss Rinoa Heartilly back to the General.

**The General's Daughter  
"We're Agents! Not Babysitters!"  
Written by: AuRenzo**

Typing rapidly on her lab top, Quistis Trepe was finalizing her report on the last mission she had gone on. Blue eyes shifted left to right looking at the screen for any errors. Smiling in triumph, she pounded the print button and the machine came to life. As she cleaned up her mess, a tall blonde man that was over six feet was glowering at her. Rolling her eyes, she sighed and ran out the door with him.

"What is it this time?" Quistis sighed as they both took long strides down the corridor.

"Once again, she somehow picked the lock and escaped without the cameras catching her." Seifer explained.

"Hyne, this is getting ridiculous!" Quistis animatedly flailed her arms in frustration. "It seems that we are more like babysitters than special agents for Caraway." Quistis sighed while she opened the main doors of the mansion.

"Quite the rebellious teenager, I say." Seifer walked towards the driver's side of the car only to be blocked by Quistis' firm grip on his wrist.

"And what are you doing?" Quistis asked.

"Will you stop hurting me!" Seifer pleaded for his wrist. "Woman, I was just trying to be the gentleman here and drive for us!" Seifer glowered.

"Hyne, why must the man always provide for the woman? We're as equal as you men are!" Quistis argued. "I'm driving and that's final." She icily spat at him.

Seifer sighed at the daily routine with him and Quistis Trepe. No man would want to mess with the 'Ice Queen'. Smirking, he remembered when he first joined the force. People around him dubbed her as the 'Ice Queen' for her cold personality and having thick icy walls that covered her emotions pretty well. But once Seifer was assigned to a mission with Quistis, he had cracked trough her walls and he could easily irritate the cold agent with his cocky and arrogant attitude.

Quistis stopped the car when the amber flashed through the stop signs. 'For an Ice Queen, Quistis sure does drive like an old ninny.' Seifer smirked inwardly. Rather annoyed, Seifer looked toward Quistis.

"It was amber! You could've gone through!" Seifer spat while he glared holes into her head.

"Seifer, don't you know traffic precautions? Amber means slow down not hit the pedal!" Quistis quipped icily at him.

"You drive like an old ninny!" Seifer said.

"Well, you're a reckless driver! Last time you drove, you totaled three cars!" Quistis countered.

Throughout the ride, both stubborn agents ignored each other. As the car drove into the air with booming beats, they knew that they were closer. Pulling up on the side of the sidewalk, both stomped out of the car heading into the booming building.

Inside the nightclub, there was different neon colored strobes dancing around the room. A bar for legal teenagers stood beside the disc jockey's station. In the middle was a huge group of teenagers dancing with the flow of the beats. Seifer scanned the flailing limbs to find a certain dark haired brunette with blonde streaks.

Seifer's arm was pulled by Quistis as she found the general's daughter sitting on the table with a bouncy yellow clad girl. Said bouncy girl was focusing her sight at a suede covered man with brown tresses covered with a black hat. He and she were absently flirting with each other while Rinoa was being hit on.

"Hey babe, wanna go to the back alley?" The lanky drunk slurred, placing a lecherous hand on the shoulder of the general's daughter.

"Sorry hun, I have a boyfriend." She lied, as well as placed a fake apologetic smile.

"C'mon babe, I know you'd like a quickie." He mumbled and tightened his once soft grip on her shoulder, making her wince in pain.

"Jerk! Get your filthy hands off me!" Rinoa tried to slap away his hand.

Seifer glowered as he pushed aside anything that blocked his way. Reaching the table, he grabbed the man by his firm grip and pushed him to the nearest wall and paralyzed him with a martial arts technique.

The crowed became rowdy as two burly bouncers came into the scene. Both were ready to grab Seifer but Quistis flashed her authority card abruptly stopping them from doing whatever.

"I wouldn't lay a finger on that girl, scumbag." Seifer hissed into his ear. As Seifer was dealing with the lanky drunk, Rinoa looked at Quistis and smiled sheepishly from the cold glare she was receiving.

"Umm… Quisty I can explain!" Rinoa said.

"Don't Quisty me, Rinoa. We are going to have a long talk. Now pack up your belongings and meet us in the car." Quistis emphasized every word with a touch of ice in it.

Rinoa quickly jumped up and grabbed her purse and briefly hugged the yellow clad girl named Selphie and cowboy dressed named Irvine. She made a beeline to the entrance and opened the door of the black coated car.

Seifer released the lanky drunk and Quistis sighed in relief. Both also made a beeline toward the entrance.

On the ride back home, Rinoa felt uneasy with all the eerie silence. Usually Seifer would crack dirty jokes and Quistis would argue back. But this time, it was complete utter silence.

* * *

"How could you be so irresponsible!" Quistis scowled. The blonde paced back and forth along the carpet covered room. "Who knows what that guy could've done to you!"

"Quisty, I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl now." Rinoa explained.

"Not from where I was standing." Seifer hissed. He walked up to her and stood beside Quistis crossing his arms. "Now, were not going to tell your dad about this little fiasco. But if you ever pull something like that again, you'll have to deal with him." Seifer said.

Rinoa sighed as she smiled sheepishly at the two serious agents. When the two agents replied with a glare, she frowned and covered behind the sheets of her bed.

"Goodnight, guys." Rinoa sighed and let sleep lull her into her dreams.

"Night, Rinny." Quistis and Seifer said at the same time.

Quistis quietly closed the door behind her. Relief passed through her body as her friend lay asleep on the queen size bed. Her face glanced up to Seifer, meeting his gaze. His expression showed anger and fear at the same time. She placed a hand on his broad shoulder signaling him and her to leave to their quarters.

Seifer and Quistis enjoyed their silence with each other. Both blondes contemplated about their recent argument in the car before finding Rinoa.

"Look."

"Look." Both said at the same time. Seifer coughed and mumbled about her to start whatever she was going to say. Quistis let her dead panned mask fall as she lightly flustered.

"I apologize about earlier. I didn't mean to insult you in anyway. It was totally unprofessional. And -" Quistis was abruptly interrupted with Seifer's fingers on her lips. Flustering a little bit darker, she paused for Seifer's reply.

"Quis, I don't blame you, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to get things out of hand." Seifer whispered. He lowered his head and whispered into her ear. He smirked and said, "So, wanna sleep over at my room?"

Quistis' eyebrow twitched and punched Seifer's arm. Really, really hard. "Ugh, Seifer, why do you always have to ruin the moment? To think that I was going to invite you to dinner with me tomorrow night." Quistis grumbled.

"W-wha? Y-you're not serious!" He stuttered and made a confised face.

"Goodnight, Seifer!" And then Quistis briskly walked back to her room with pride in her stride.

Seifer heard Quistis' door slam with a big thud and he flinched. His lips smirked once again. 'Some day, I'll get her.' Seifer thought as he walked the opposite way of Quistis to leave for his quarters.

Meanwhile, Quistis leaned on a wall. She sunk and sighed again. 'And to think that arrogant ass would say that to me. Argh, that ass!' She bitterly thought. Her frown quickly turned into a sort of suspicious look. 'Maybe I should give him a taste of his own medicine.' She maniacally chuckled in her mind.

* * *

"RINOA ELIZABETH CARAWAY, COME DOWN TO MY STUDY THIS INSTANT!" General Caraway yelled. 

"Urgh, it's six in the morning!" Rinoa grumbled and fell flat on her face. "What does the old geezer want now?" Rinoa glared at the floor.

Rinoa ran past the maids and butlers and nearly ran into the priceless Centran vase. Through the halls were portraits of the family and the late Mrs. Julia Heartilly Caraway. Rinoa's face softened at the sight of her mother and then turned away to rampage through her father's doors.

"What do you want, sir?" Rinoa mock saluted. She walked and leaned one of the pillars.

"Young lady, why do I have a picture of you, agent Trepe and Almasy on the front cover of the Deiling Tabloids?" General Caraway glared and tossed the newspaper to her. "Aren't you aware that you're MY daughter and strangers could take advantage of you?"

"Oh, so NOW you call me YOUR daughter." Rinoa quipped.

"Now listen…"

"No, YOU listen." She interrupted, "Ever since mom died, you haven't paid any attention to your own daughter! You've neglected me for the longest time and I can't believe that you would prioritize your own country before me! How dare you call me your daughter, Caraway!" Rinoa had tears brimming on her eyelids and slammed the door behind her so loud that even the Estharian labs in space could hear her.

Behind the doors, Caraway could hear the sobs and cries of his daughter going down the hall. His face had softened at the cry of his daughter but he was afraid of doing anything else that may harm her emotionally. He looked down and sighed.

Rinoa had pushed and shoved anyone including Seifer and Quistis. Tears had already dampened her cheeks and she was ready for a good brood. Angelo would comfort her at least. She sighed and locked herself in the room ignoring the concerned Quistis banging on her door. She sat by the window and continued to sob while Angelo whimpered on her lap trying to comfort the girl in any way.

* * *

Slender fingers caressed the Deiling Tabloids and a small cackle erupted from her voice. She looked at the tabloids once again and her lips smiled in a cynical way. 

"Excellent… Xander!" the unknown woman called when she pressed the call button on her machine.

Doors opened and a burly man walked in clad black. His strides were even and he seemed to walk like a robot. His chiseled face gave of intimidation and cobalt blue eyes were hidden from sleek thin sunglasses.

"Yes, madam..." Xander saluted. "How can I be of service?" he asked.

"I want you and agent Lex to research and capture this person." She pointed to the girl on the tabloids. "I think this certain lady would be great use to my advantage. But first, take all necessary items for this mission and do not harm her or I will personally take care of you. Got it?" Her voice demanded.

"Yes, madam," Xander saluted and went off to complete his task.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! So… how do you like the first installment of The General's Daughter? I apologize for leaving you guys with a slight cliffhanger but don't worry. I'll soon be evolving the romance between Seifer Quistis as well as Rinoa Squall. On with the plot… Who is this mysterious woman? What are her intentions? Why isn't Squall here yet! My answer, only time will tell… and a couple of reviews. 

Till next time,

AuRenzo.


End file.
